Star Fox: The Gole Incident
by ArrowStrider
Summary: The Star Fox Team is out of work but when 2 pilots go missing who do you call, Star Fox. On the planet Demar Fox is taken hostage and Krystal seeks out the Star Wolf team for help. Summery sucks. Fox x Krystal. Hinted Lemon later on. Pls review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: ****I do not own Star Fox or the characters. The characters not mentioned in the games that are in this fanfiction belong entirely to me. The story line also belongs to me (AND YES I HAVE A REAL COPY WRITE), I won't mind if you ask first to use this idea. (IF YOU DON'T ASK I'LL FIND YOU).**_**Joke **_;) **Lulz**

_Some parts inspired by pictures on _

_.com _

**STAR FOX**

**The Gole Incident**

**Chapter: **One

Fox sleepishly pushes a few buttons on the computer panel and the screen changed from _Engine Output Report_ to _Weapons Diagnostic_. Fox wore his typical civilian attire; red scarf, green muscle shirt, a black vest and jeans. Hanging on his hip was his blaster and on his left knee was one of his knee pads; he couldn't find the other this morning. On his wrists were his armoured gantlets, as usual.

The past couple of weeks had been pretty slow. The galaxy was too peaceful, thought Fox. His eye shot open, realizing what he just 'thought' and slapped himself across the face. Fox yawned and stretch a little, trying to stay awake. With one last yawn, Fox turned his attention back to the diagnostic. The data piled up and a little voice stated, "The main cannon shows an energy depletion of 12%." Fox sighed and leaned back in his chair looking up to the ceiling with his eyes shut.

He quickly whipped out his communicator and sat up. A little hologram of Slippy's head appeared. "What's up Fox?" he asked.

"The computer says the main cannon has a 12% power deficiency, could you look into it please?" Fox retorted.

"Yea no problem," Slippy chirped.

Slippy disappeared and the bridge was quiet again. Fox closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair again. Fox's eyes flickered and he was surprised not to see the ceiling. Instead there was a pair of beautiful blue eyes. Suddenly a tongue plunged into his mouth and started searching the insides of his mouth, but Fox didn't resist, he knew perfectly well who it was. Krystal. Krystal pulled away leaving Fox motionless and still staring at the ceiling.

Then, very casually, Fox stated, "So how's your day going?"

Fox and Krystal had been going exclusive for past two month now, they had even moved into the same quarters (it took weeks to decide who's). They had each settled on an agreement, Fox wouldn't worry so much about Krystal in the field and she wouldn't leave her tooth brush in the sink; a particularly pointless deal. Fox had fallen head over heels for Krystal when he first laid eyes on the beautiful vixen on Sauria. Fox had even planned to ask her to marry him one day; he had a ring in his dresser that used to belong to his great grandmother.

"Oh, cheer up Fox, I bet the General Peppers will be sending you a com signal any second now," the vixen stated encouragingly.

"Yea, don't hold your breath, I tried that already," joked Fox.

Fox stumbled onto his feet, rubbing his sleepy eyes. Fox tossed his com device onto the chair and he started making his way to the elevator, but Krystal stopped him and pulled him back.

"Fox, I'm a physic I swear that com is going to ring any second," Krystal implored.

_Beep_

"General Pepper here!" shouted the hologram in his usual manner.

"Wow, we could make millions in fortune telling," blurted out Fox.

"What?" demanded General Pepper?

"Uh, nothing, what is it General?" Krystal asked.

"Right, I need you to go and find two of our missing pilots. Commanders Kelly and Curk were performing a survey when we just lost contact. They were surveying the planet Demar; home to the Gole, a primitive people, or so we thought," explained the general. "We think that the Gole are a little bit more advanced than we thought."

"So you need us to find the pilots and see if the Gole are hostile?" laughed Fox.

"You read my mind Fox, Pepper out!" said the hologram before disappearing into nothing.

There was a short pause (like really short).

"Woo!" they both shouted as Krystal jumped into Fox's arms wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his midsection.

"Woo!"Krystal shouted again.

"I can't believe it!" Fox shouted back.

"Get a room," a condescending voice protested. Krystal hopped off Fox, an arm still around his neck the other resting on his chest. Strutting onto to the bridge came, no one other than Falco.

"What's all the shouting for?" Falco asked.

"We just got a new mission!" Fox and Krystal shout together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: ****I do not own Star Fox or the characters in the game. The characters not mentioned in the games that are in this fan fiction belong entirely to me. The story line also belongs to me (AND YES I HAVE A REAL COPY WRITE), I won't mind if you ask first to use this idea. (IF YOU DON'T ASK I'LL FIND YOU).**_**Joke **_;) **Lulz**

_Some parts inspired by pictures on _

_.com _

**STAR FOX**

**The Gole Incident**

**Chapter: **Two

"I can't believe it Fox, I am so pumped," laughed Slippy.

Demar was about an hour away and the gang decided to have a little meeting in the mess hall, where they shared in a toast (Lylat Whisky). Krystal choked the first one down but the other seven were a different story.

"Woo!" Krystal shouted mindlessly.

"Um... are you alright Krystal?" asked Peppy concerned.

"I'm fine. Woo! I just feel a little dizzy," Krystal whispered.

"You're drunk," Fox stated. "Maybe you should go to bed."

Krystal smiled and strutted over to Fox. "Okay," she said as she took his right hand and started walking towards the elevator.

"Where are we going?" asked Fox sheepishly

"To our quarters," the vixen giggled.

"Oh, I-I... see you guys later," Fox said with a grin.

---

45 minutes later

---

Fox woke with a shudder. Krystal lay beside him, her arm lying across his stomach. Fox checked the time and wiggled out from Krystal's arm and changed into a pair of green pants, his white armoured boots, a black T-shirt, and his white jacket.

He thought about waking Krystal but quickly pushed that idea aside and decided to let her sleep off her hangover. So Fox started making his way to the bridge. Upon reaching the bridge Fox found Slippy sitting at his control station off to the right of the captain's chair, and Peppy sitting on the left at his station. Fox casually walked over and plopped down onto his chair.

"We're five minutes away from Demar Fox," stated Slippy cheerfully.

"Good, okay here's the plan. Falco, Peppy, and I will do a quick scan over the planet and then land and search the planet on foot," Fox explained.

"What about Krystal," Peppy chuckled.

"Uh, ah, well, I don't think that she'll be joining us," Fox stuttered. "She, uh, hit the whisky pretty hard."

"I'm sure," Slippy said rolling his eyes.

"Just get us there in one piece alright!" Fox ordered.

---

5 minutes later

---

Three Arwings zoom out of the Great Fox's hanger bay and started orbiting the planet, "Scanners not picking up any life signs, nothing artificial on long range scanners."

"Keep looking, there's bound to be something down there," Fox ordered.

"Hey Fox. Didn't Pepper say that there was a species called the Gole here?" Falco asked.

"Yea what about it," Fox said lifting an eyebrow.

"Well if that's so, then why are sensors picking up anything?" Falco demanded.

"Fox, he's right, I can't find a lick of humanoid life," Peppy stated.

Fox pondered, "Are our scanners malfunctioning?"

"All of us, I doubt it," Peppy stated. "Wait hold on. I'm getting some faint energy reading, it's the same signature as a Corneria fighter."

"Where's it coming from?"

"Hold on... from some abandoned ruins two clicks north from us."

"That must be one of the missing pilot's fighters. I'm telling you Fox, I got a bad feeling about this," said Falco.

"We don't really have a choice Falco. Peppy, find a place for us to land we're going in!" Fox ordered.

Half a mile away from the ruins was an open valley that fit the three Arwings in tightly. 70% of the planet was covered in a single water forest that engulfed most of the planet, the rest was either a barren desert or a rocky mountain.

An Arwing opened up and Fox jumped out, hitting the ground with a thud and was followed by two more as Falco and Peppy exited their ships. Fox adjusted his communicator and eyepiece scanner.

The Hud on the eyepiece moved from object to object, identifying the target. Fox turned to Falco and Peppy and sighed. "Looks like it is going to be a ruff walk, you guys ready?"

"You kidding Fox. I bet I'll get there before your half way there," boasted Falco.

Fox just laughed uncontrollably, so much that he had to hold his sides so they didn't split.

---

One Surprisingly Long Walk Later

---

The trees were so thick above, that they blocked out the sun, leaving a dark wet floor filled with rocks, up grown roots and fallen trees. As they walked, there was a speck of light off in the distance that got bigger as they went. Soon enough they came close enough to make an outline of the abandoned stone.

They soon made it the entire way and found that the forest broke around the ruins, allowing them to see what they were doing. "Alright let's see if we can find that energy reading," Fox stated encouragingly.

Fox's scanner bounced from one spot to another and brought him from rock to ruin. Falco walked around aimlessly overturning a stray rock at random, but soon gave up and went and waited where they had come in. Peppy started doing a censored search but wasn't getting anywhere fast. Falco rolled his eyes and went to lean against a nearby rock and jumped when it made a sound, a sound like metal when you bend it. The rock was completely covered in a green slime that covered the trees and forest floor as well.

Curiously Falco brushed his hand across the rock pulling the slime away revealing a metal barrel, "FOX!"

Fox and Peppy came running. "Look," Falco said after he wiped more slime away, "It says _Trion Plasma_ this stuff is highly explosive."

"Well, I think that we've proven that the Gole are intelligent," Stated Fox right before a blaster sounded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: ****I do not own Star Fox or the characters in the game. The characters not mentioned in the games that are in this fan fiction belong entirely to me. The story line also belongs to me (AND YES I HAVE A REAL COPY WRITE), I won't mind if you ask first to use this idea. (IF YOU DON'T ASK I'LL FIND YOU).**_**Joke **_;) **Lulz  
**

_Some parts inspired by pictures on _

_.com _

**STAR FOX**

**The Gole Incident**

**Chapter: **Three

Fox and Falco whipped out their blaster pistols and took cover while Peppy just hid (not carrying a weapon). Lasers whizzed by their heads pushing them lower to the ground. Fox jumped up and his scanner picked up twelve humanoids within the forest, Fox fired two blasts before returning to the ground.

Falco popped up and let off a few blasts before a laser missed his head by an inch and he went back down before popping back up again. Fox reached his hand around and shot randomly.

"Falco," Fox shouted. Falco looked over.

"We have to get out of here! You guys fall back I'll give suppressive fire," ordered Fox.

Falco nodded and told Peppy the plan. "Okay Fox, 1...2...3!" Fox popped up and fired into the dense wood while Peppy and Falco ran and found new cover. "Okay Fox your turn!"

"Alright, 1... 2... 3!" Fox shouted

Falco fired and Fox booked. Fox never ran faster in his life, but about half way he felt a pain in his lower stomach. He stumbled and tripped. The pain grew and grew like he was being burned alive. Fox looked down and saw blood pouring from his right flank.

"Aaaaaahh..." Fox screamed as if looking at it made the pain multiply. Fox fired off two rounds, and scanned the area, biting his tongue. A ditch was in front of him and he quickly rolled into it screaming. "Ahh... Rrrr!"

Fox tried to scream again but it caught in his throat and was replaced with blood, forcing another scream. Fox got a glimpse of Falco and Peppy pinned down by fire. Fox clenched his blood soaked teeth, "Just go I'll be right behind you!" he lied. He heard two blasts and then someone running and wasn't surprised to find Falco next to him.

"What, and miss up you owing me big time!" Falco stated sarcastically.

"You fucking fool," moaned Fox.

Falco threw Fox onto his back and hustled it out as fast as he could, Fox firing at random swearing all the way. Then there was a single steak of light that flew across the sky hitting an identical rock as before, just as Falco and Fox were passing it. There was an explosion that threw Falco off his feet and Fox disappeared in the commotion.

Time seemed to stop and slow down, like when you're pounded in the face, for a few moments everything stops and there's only you and nothing. But then, like when you surface after taking a dive, reality returns. Falco shook his head and squinted. There was something in front of him glistening in the sun's light. Falco shielded his eyes and then gasped when he saw what it was.

It was Fox's eye scanner, with the eyepiece crack. Falco closed his eyes and a single tear ran down his cheek. Falco grabbed it and ran into the forest Peppy hot on his heels.

---

Back at the Great Fox

---

Krystal looked out the window at the vast collection of stars. She was still a little dizzy but her ego had taken more damage than anything, Krystal shook her head and rubbed her eyes, trying to forget her headache. She was even more embarrassed she was so out of it; that they didn't wake her for the mission. When she opened her eyes again, two Arwings were heading for the launch bay and a smile came over her face and she started running through the hallways.

Breathing hard she made it to the bay just as the two Arwing were docking, Peppy was the first to get out and she gleefully ran up to him. "Hey Peppy, where's Fox?" His eyes met the ground and it looked like he was about to answer but then just walked away. Falco hopped out and started walking and Krystal ran over.

"Falco! Where's Fox," Krystal demand. Falco was about to answer but then sighed; Krystal looked Falco up and down and found his entire right side was burned horribly.

Falco opened his mouth again but the words got caught, instead he just looked at the ground and he placed something in Krystal's hands, and then walked away. Krystal looked at what he had put in her hands and she screamed, dropping to her knees and holding Fox's visor tightly to her chest. Peppy and Falco stopped at the sound of Krystal's sobs and looked back at her but never went to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: ****I do not own Star Fox or the characters in the game. The characters not mentioned in the games that are in this fan fiction belong entirely to me. The story line also belongs to me (AND YES I HAVE A REAL COPY WRITE), I won't mind if you ask first to use this idea. (IF YOU DON'T ASK I'LL FIND YOU).**_**Joke **_;) **Lulz  
**

_Some parts inspired by pictures on _

_.com _

**STAR FOX**

**The Gole Incident**

**Chapter: **Four

"I should've been there!" Krystal cried.

"What so you wouldn't leave and get killed yourself," Slippy stated.

Everybody had come to the bridge to decide what they were going to do next. Krystal had practically been dragged (she still hadn't let go of Fox's eyepiece) and Falco almost hadn't come at all. Falco looked up and finally said, "He might not be dead."

A streak of hope came through Krystal's eyes.

"It's possible but... I don't see how you're still standing here yourself Falco," Slippy moaned. "The only thing that makes sense is to say that Fox took most of the explosion."

"And we scanned the area to find anything living in the area with our Arwings, but we only found more Gole," Peppy stated, and received a punch in the arm from Falco. Falco nodded towards Krystal saying what Peppy had said was foolish. "But it's possible he was captured," Peppy said truthfully

Krystal slouched even lower into her chair fighting more tears, but they came anyway and the bridge was quiet except for Krystal's cries. The meeting ended horribly and Krystal found herself stumbling back to her quarters, she knew what Slippy had said was true, that she would've been killed too but she just kept thinking that maybe she could've done... something.

Krystal sat on her bed; she could tell that the Star Fox team was falling apart and without Fox as their leader, the team was going to crumble. Krystal cried some more not holding back at all.

Krystal shuffled over to a nearby dresser (Fox's dresser) to set Fox's eyepiece down and found that a drawer had been left open. In it in a drawer was a small black box not two inches long. She removed the little box and set Fox's visor down taking the box back over to the bed. A tear slid down her face. Krystal slowly opened the box revealing a sparkling Corneria Diamond attached to a golden ring.

Krystal snapped the box shut and a second tear streaked down her face.

"Krystal you have to hear this!" shouted a frightened Slippy through the comm

"_FFFF_… Lylat system…" boomed a voice through the comm system. "This is the Gole of the planet Demar. We have tried to stay hidden from your corrupt disgusting world but you wouldn't just leave us alone, so we're afraid that well have to destroy this entire system to keep our race a secret. After 6 000 000 years of secrecy we will not be brought into the light."

Krystal clenched her teeth with hatred. "Our race believes in fairness, meaning we fight on equal terms in any situation. Now to assure you that we have the fire power to destroy this system, _Mercenary Fox McCloud_ is here to assure you we are not lying…" the voice echoed through the ship's comm.

Krystal jumped to her feet at Fox's voice, "The Gole has every means necessary to destroy this system."

"There you see, now how this is fair is this. We have greater fire power, but you can make… certain preparations. We will attack in three days so I would hurry setting up your… preparations. We will destroy everything never the less, oh and if any ship tries leaving the quadrant then we'll attack immediately," the comm went quiet.

"He's alive!" Krystal shouted with joy.

---

Fox

---

There was flash of light and then an invisible hand seemed to grab Fox and throw him like a rag doll. Fox tumbled and twirled but then suddenly the ground came back and Fox came crashing down with a _CREAK_. Fox tried to lift his head but was delivered with so much pain that forced him to return it to the ground.

Every breath he took was like a knife being stabbed into his heart. Fox was in so much pain that he felt dizzy and was vomiting nonstop, then something downed on him. He didn't care anymore, not about the two missing pilots, not the Gole, not even the Lylat system. Fox just wanted it all to end, and not have to take another breath, not take another knife to the heart.

Then suddenly the pain was gone and the ground beneath him dissolved into nothing, he wasn't lying on his back anymore either, he was standing. The world drifted away and there was white for as far as the eye could see, the '_floor_' was covered in a thick mist that floated up to Fox's knees.

"Hello Fox," said a happy voice behind him.

Fox jumped and his head snapped his head around. His eyes quickly met a fox that looked almost exactly like him only older and he had sunglasses. The fox's name was James McCloud, Fox's father. "D-Dad," Fox stuttered.

"Yea it's me son," James answered quickly.

"Dad!" Fox shout. Fox lunged at his father and giving his dad a bear hug and James hugged back.

"I missed you too son," whispered James.

"Dad?" asked Fox letting go of his father. "Am I dead?"

James smiled, "That son… depends on you. This is the place in-between life, and death… from this point on it depends on you."

"What are you saying if I leave-" Fox was cut off.

"Then you'll be alive again."

"But what if I want to stay here with you?"

"Well son. That's another choice, I can't make it for you, but in the end we'll still end up seeing each other again. Death is inevitable," James explained.

Fox thought for a moment, he didn't really want to die, not yet anyway. On the other hand, like his dad had said, death is inevitable why prolong it, and there was another thing, Fox feared the pain, the pain that would surly come back it he was alive. Fox got teary eyed even thinking about the pain. But then spontaneously a thought popped into his head that wiped away all of the arguments away.

"Dad I-I," Fox paused. "I think that I'd like to stay here with you…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: ****I do not own Star Fox or the characters in the game. The characters not mentioned in the games that are in this fan fiction belong entirely to me. The story line also belongs to me (AND YES I HAVE A REAL COPY WRITE), I won't mind if you ask first to use this idea. (IF YOU DON'T ASK I'LL FIND YOU).**_**Joke **_;) **Lulz  
**

_Some parts inspired by pictures on _

_.com _

**STAR FOX**

**The Gole Incident**

**Chapter: **Five

"... But...Krystal..." Fox sighed. "I can't stay here Dad. I can't wait a life time to see Krystal again, I can't stay."

"You made a good choice son, but I would've been behind you either way."

"Thanks dad."

They stood there just starring at each other for what must have only minute, but to Fox it felt like that minute was taking an hour to pass. Fox took a step forward and hugged his dad one more time, "I love you dad."

"I love you too," James smiled.

Fox pulled away and started walking away and in the same way the pain left, it returned. Fox lie on his back vomiting his guts out. He tried to open his eyes but his face was so swollen that he could only half open one eye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****: ****I do not own Star Fox or the characters in the game. The characters not mentioned in the games that are in this fan fiction belong entirely to me. The story line also belongs to me (AND YES I HAVE A REAL COPY WRITE), I won't mind if you ask first to use this idea. (IF YOU DON'T ASK I'LL FIND YOU).**_**Joke **_;) **Lulz  
**

_Some parts inspired by pictures on _

_.com _

_Don't Smoke_

**STAR FOX**

**The Gole Incident**

**Chapter: **6

A Gole looked grimly down at Fox. He sniffed and said, "It's your lucky day Fox."

Then reality seemed to slowly drift away until he was alone in a sea of black...

----

Krystal's cloud runner fighter docked with a star ship, that she had been informed was named "The Lone Wolf." She knew that Star Fox was in shambles and that the Corneria fleet didn't have the skill to attempt a rescue mission which left only one person she could turn too, Star Wolf.

Minutes after the transmission of Fox was sent throughout the quadrant, thirteen ships had uncloaked, each the size of a small moon. No one in the galaxy has seen anything like them before making their fire power a complete mystery.

Standing in the docking bay stood no one other then Wolf himself. He wore a heavy green trench coat with black jeans and sorry looking sneakers. Instead of his new mechanical eye patch he wore his old black cloth one; in his mouth he casually smoked a cigarette. Krystal came out of her ship and spotted Wolf. Overcome with emotion Krystal hugged Wolf, crying on his shoulder. Wolf froze not knowing what to do; he gradually hugged back taking some disgust in her touching him.

Krystal pulled away and turned from Wolf, "Fox has been...taken."

Wolf took a puff of his cigarette and the smoothly said, "Yea I heard. What are you doing here Krystal? We're getting out of here soon."

"I-I came to get help." Krystal stuttered.

"Don't tell me. You want me to go spring your boyfriend, well it's going to cost a lot for me to take the Lone Wolf in there."

With a shaky hand, Krystal took a bag from her flight suit, when she opened it; it revealed twelve gold colored jewels. Krystal swallowed. "They're from my home planet before-" Krystal couldn't finish.

Wolf took one and put it in his mouth, biting down on it. He removed it, inspecting its surface before putting it back with the others. Wolf sighed and turned.

"Wolf I need you, Star Fox is in tatters, without fox keeping us together we're hopeless. Wolf I-" she was cut off.

"I'm perfectly well aware of your pathetic team!" Wolf snapped. "Humh, I'll think about it I'll tell you in the morning, Panther will find you some quarters."

Wolf stormed off and just as he said Panther came and showed her to some quarters.

Panther wore his usual blue and white flight suit that was offset by his navy blue fur. He held a rose in front of his nose encasing himself in its sent. "Welcome back," he whispered as he led Krystal through the bowels of the ship. In reaching Krystal's quarters panther stood in the door way leaning against the frame. "If you need anything...anything, my quarters are next door."

Krystal fiddled with Fox's ring (which she now wore) almost in tears. Panther saw the ring, spooked, and ran out of there faster than you could say, train wreck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****: ****I do not own Star Fox or the characters in the game. The characters not mentioned in the games that are in this fan fiction belong entirely to me. The story line also belongs to me (AND YES I HAVE A REAL COPY WRITE), I won't mind if you ask first to use this idea. (IF YOU DON'T ASK I'LL FIND YOU).**_**Joke **_;) **Lulz  
**

_Some parts inspired by pictures on _

_.com _

_Don't Smoke_

**STAR FOX**

**The Gole Incident**

**Chapter**: 7

The darkness was suddenly lifted and was followed by the pain. Though now the pain was numbed, suppressed even, but it was still there. Fox's eyes flickered open. The world was a rotating blur of black, grey with blotches and smudges, some of them blurs swayed moved, others remained.

"Ah! Looks like he's regaining conciseness..." echoed a surly voice.

Some of the room gained shapes. Walls, tables, and some equipment came into focus. The room was dark the walls covered in shadow, in fact the only light in the room was from a spot light above him. Fox's eyes fluttered to his wound which shocked him. His jacket and shirt had been removed; in their place was a green colored gauze that had been tightly wrapped around his waist.

Fox tried to raise his hand but found resistance. In inspection Fox found that his wrists had been bound to the table, or bed. They were metal cuffs encased in leather and only gave half an inch of movement, virtually impossible to free one's self. There was also a breathing apparatus clamped to his face, forcing air to his mouth.

"We apologize about the restraint," said the same voice, sounding a little more stable now. "The great Fox McCloud, you are truly lucky those containers weren't full, but those few drops did quite a bit of damage don't you think."

_Such a big explosion, but only a few drops,_ thought Fox, _No he must be bluffing._

A Gole came into the light, he was about his height, his face looked virtually exactly like the other one he'd seen in the forest. He wore a black robe that went from his shoulders down to his feet. In his arm was a hollow pad.

"A few drops that's impossible, that explosion was huge," Fox stated behind the mask.

"Really." The Gole said. He tabbed a few buttons on the pad and pushed it in front his Fox's face. "See what happened to the De'malee when we detonated only ten barrels on their surface."

The Pad came to life showing a lush green planet with a green surface, shimmering blue water and cloud formations all along the surface. Then suddenly there an explosion that engaged the entire planet. "The benefit is that the explosion causes rock to act like shrapnel destroying any other neighbouring planets."

The Gole pulled the pad away removed the breathing mask from Fox's face, "We are a race that like our privacy, so much we'll kill anyone who knows of our existence. As we speak we are uncloaking our most powerful ships. These will wipe the planets clean of all life, then we'll use our little...weapon to destroy the planets entirely."

"Okay. Why are you telling me this?" Fox asked.

The Gole chuckled, "Because. We are a species of honour and respect. We have a sense of shall we say, fair play. We will give this system time to prepare for us, futile it may be, so that they a chance to protect their homes. Though a message from the great Fox McCloud saying our power, might give more of a... inventive to strengthen their force."

"And if I refuse?"

The Gole didn't answer, instead re returned to his pad and changed the screen returning it to Fox's eyes. This time a picture of a ship, the Great Fox, "This is your ship is it not," the Gole asked. He tapped the screen twice. Another ship popped in beside the Great Fox. "Our strongest ship is ready to intercept. Your friends, it seems, are going to meet our fury faster than expected, unless I had some reason to leave them alone, for now."

Fox bit his lip, "Alright. What do you want?"

--after recording that the Gole had the power to do as they said they did—

"Thank you mist McCloud. Oh, and try not to mind Froy, he runs the security, he's a little edgy," stated the Gole before disappearing into the shadows.

_Who?_

Suddenly a second Gole appeared. Froy no doubt, and... Fox knew him. It was the man with the sniper rifle. Fox swalled, "B-before you s-sa-said I was lucky."

"You're alive aren't you?" said the Goled in a deep voice.

"For now."

Instantly he received a punch to his bandaged wound. Fox screamed but was silence when Froy slapped his mouth shut with two grizzly hands. His teeth chattering he truly understood the word edgy.


End file.
